


We'll bake that cake later

by Feli_Vil



Category: Project Scard: Scar on the Praeter (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teasing, Touchy Yamato Kai, author is not the best at tagging so have mercy, just so you know, these two i swear, they're already in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_Vil/pseuds/Feli_Vil
Summary: Even on his birthday, Yamato was annoyingly selfless. To some degree.
Relationships: Yamato Kai/Kazuma Arashiba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	We'll bake that cake later

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I've been watching this anime for a while now and let me just say episode 5's (not really a spoiler I think?) cute little domestic housewife Kazuma and clumsy husband Yamato scene was so good so I just had to write something for it because I love these two

As usual there weren’t many customers in the cafe, which Kagami always thought was a good thing since less customers meant there was less reason for him to put his book aside, even though he knew Kazuma would not shy away from giving him work. It was a good thing Kazuma wouldn’t force it on him either, especially now that he had Yamato with him who helped with all sorts of stuff, or rather, _tried to._

His attention wasn’t even with his book any longer when he heard more whining coming from Kazuma, who was nagging the older boy when he accidentally dropped the egg on the floor… _Again_. Yamato apologised _again_ and at this point Kazuma began hoping his boyfriend was doing this on purpose and not that he was genuinely this clumsy, he even wondered how he could ever even think Yamato was Fenrir at this point. “Just can it, I don’t even know why I still allow you in the kitchen anyway.” He sighed as he started cleaning the mess. They were busy baking a cake but Yamato had wasted a lot of the ingredients they needed for it. “Just look whether there is more in the storage and try not to break those too.”

And the worst part, he couldn’t even be mad at him when he kept looking at him with those puppy eyes each time he apologised. Well, his cooking had become better with time but he was still just as clumsy as when he first started, it was annoying but it was better than the ‘help’ he received from Kagami. He heard soft groaning from back in the storage, and then was met with Yamato carrying a huge sack of flour towards him. “The eggs are on top."

And that's exactly where they were, on top of the flour sack waiting for them to fall on the ground. "I told you not to break them, didn't I? Just hand them over." And as he said that, Yamato really had the audacity to bow down as if their difference in height was not just 3 centimeters, Kazuma would know. "Just put the flour in that bowl and place the sack out of the way." After the flour was in the bowl Kazuma broke the eggs into it and told Yamato the rest was up to him. "Make sure not to go too slow." He said as he handed over the whisk so he could start while he washed his hands from the eggs.

And so Yamato started, whisking away in the bowl. It didn't take long for the voice behind him to start criticising him. "That's too fast! Slow down." So he slowed down. "You have no grip, at least do it harder than that." Yamato tried to focus but this really was harder than he thought, especially with Kazuma nagging him like _this._ "Slower- No, faster- Forget it, I'll show you."

"What are you doing?" He asked when the shorter boy slid under his arm to stand before the bowl.

"Ha? Someone has to teach you how to do this and I don't see anyone else here up to it." Kagami tried focusing on his book but couldn't deny he felt Kazuma glare right through him, still, he continued, which made Kazuma sigh before taking Yamato's hand and placing it on his. "Follow my lead, okay?" Yamato nodded his head and held tightly onto Kazuma's hand, who began mixing the flour in the bowl at a quick pace. "Pay attention, now we add the sugar and powder."

Yamato watched him add the ingredients as time went on, and though he did try to keep up, seeing Kazuma command him around like this, it was cute. His soft hair kept pushing against his face each time he grabbed a new ingredient to add. It reminded him of his own kid brother, but better, but it was not like he saw Kazuma as his kid brother. So he couldn't help himself and hugged around Kazuma with his free arm.

Kazuma's train of thought got interrupted when he felt his embrace around him so he asked him what he thought he was doing. "I'll just watch, if that's okay." He heard from Yamato when he rested his head on his shoulder and watched him continue his mixing.

"...You're impossible." Kazuma heard him laugh a little before he wrapped his other arm around him too. "Alright, but you better pay attention! And stop smiling like that, I’m just cutting you some slack because it’s your birthday, got it?” When he reminded him of this, it felt as if Yamato was mocking him by nuzzling his nose against his neck, but it was just a teaseful way his boyfriend expressed his affection for him. “Okay, stop that.” But as he guessed, Yamato was in a playful mood again and didn’t want to stop, which became more clear when he felt his hands digging his way under his apron. “Y-you do know Kagami is watching right?”

“He’s gone.” Kazuma looked up to see Kagami really had left, with only his book left on the couch he was lying on, what a traitor. “It’s not like he doesn’t know.” He continued to say as he traced his finger over his boyfriend’s shirt, fortunately for Yamato it was the usual thin one Kazuma always wore, so the thin cloth couldn’t keep him very safe from his touch. “So where were we? Now we add butter, right?” Kazuma’s soft laughter turned confused, not understanding that he was talking about the cake even though the bowl was right in front of him. “That is what we are doing here right? Baking a cake for my birthday?”

“So you’re teasing- after all.” Kazuma managed to say under his laughter, still trying to act as if he had his act together.

“I’m not teasing, just watching the well accomplished Kazuma Arashiba do his magic in the kitchen.” Yamato sarcastically said before closing in on him and sliding his hands under his shirt to get a better feeling for his chest, before placing another kiss against his shoulder that was revealed because of the size of Kazuma’s shirt being a little bigger than he is. “Unless there is something else the well accomplished Kazuma wants me to do.” The small moan that escaped Kazuma when he started sucking on his neck assured them both he still liked the feeling.

Yamato knew the efficient cook inside Kazuma would rather do this after finishing the cake, but he had gotten impatient now due to the mood and knew it wouldn’t take long for him to feel the same. He was slowly panting as he kept mixing the flour in the bowl but shrieked when he felt one of the hands slide down until it reached his belt area, teasing him by tracing from one side to the other until it finally went inside his pants. “I think you’re doing that too slow, Kazu-kun.” He whispered against his ear, clearly acting as if his hand wasn’t where it was, even using that embarrassing nickname ‘Kazu-Kun.’ “I think someone needs to do it faster.”

Kazuma had his eyes squeezed shut the moment Yamato’s hand entered his pants but was forced to open them, he couldn’t see it behind the apron but could still feel his boyfriend’s hand fondle his dick, painfully slow which quickly made him crave for more. He grabbed his arm in an attempt to do just that but with a chuckle of Yamato his hand continued going the same slow pace and he told him if he wanted it to go faster, he should just say so.

Or a nod, that worked too.

His whimpers when he felt Yamato’s fingers circulate around his entrance were adorable, which the older one didn’t hesitate to tell him by calling him cute and telling him how well he was doing already. Kazuma had already neglected the cake and found himself undressed on the couch, breathing against the pillow as he felt the wet fingers teasing him and just refusing to enter him. “Kazuma. Look at me.” He heard him say but he couldn’t bring himself to remove the pillow. “Isn’t it rude to ignore someone on their birthday?” He teased again, as if everything he was doing already wasn’t enough.

But after that Kazuma couldn’t hear anything coming from him, he only felt the finger tracing up and stopping right at the base of his penis. It took him a whole second before he understood what it meant, the hand around the base of his dick before Yamato took it in entirely. Now more than ever he was moaning against his pillow, grabbing it so firmly it would almost rip apart. But he didn’t care, showing how much he enjoyed this was more embarrassing than ruining the pillow, especially with Yamato’s tongue keeping on with tracing over his most sensitive spots. It was no secret that he liked it, but still too embarrassing to show.

Yamato laughed a little at the throbbing cock inside his mouth, Kazuma may not be aware of it, but he was definitely bucking his hips up and down slowly, it was rather greedy considering this was _Yamato’s_ birthday. Even though he enjoyed this just as much, he really wanted to see his face.

So he raised his head and wiped away the little pre-cum on his lips, and lifted Kazuma up by his thighs in hopes of getting his attention, which seemed effective when he flinched in surprise. “If you want me to continue, Kazuma-” Yamato started before planting a kiss against his thigh and rubbing his own dick against his entrance, definitely getting his attention that way. “Look at me, okay? I want to see your-”

“Fuck. Just do it already, Kai! Fuck me-” But he didn’t get to finish his sentence after throwing away his pillow, before Yamato did exactly that and immediately penetrated through him when he finally saw his purple eyes, which widened when he felt his dick force its way into him. “Ah- F-Fuck… Already-?” He gasped out before embracing him in a hug, still feeling his dick slowly moving in him and forcing him to moan again.

Yamato felt his legs around his waist as if Kazuma asked him to go faster that way, but he wanted to take in the sight first, Kazuma’s messy hair and watery purple eyes were too cute not to smile at, even if it earned more of his cussing each second he didn’t pleasure him, so he cut off his next curse word by sealing his mouth with a kiss. His cheeks were flushing red when he remembered the same mouth on his lips was around his dick just before, but for Yamato it was only adding more points to his cuteness.

Kazuma got annoyed but didn’t dislike his boyfriend teasing him like this, even though it became unbearable quickly during sex. Like now when he was squeezing his sides and tickling him, so his soft moans mixed with laughter turned into embarrassing hiccups which he couldn’t even hide either since it would only make Yamato more eager to hear them. But he knew when it became too much he would always go easier on him, like now when he felt his hand slowly stroke his dick and him moving as he told him to just relax and enjoy it from now. “You did well, Kazuma. I love you.”

Yamato started gradually going faster for Kazuma and watched him bite his lip with a closed eye upon feeling the sensation, he winced with each thrust but kept his breathing calm and relaxed against the feeling of Yamato finding his rhythm inside of him, and it didn’t take long for him to find his favourite spot again, it was clear he found it with the panting and Kazuma calling his name that came with it and went increasingly faster against it.

Those slow pants of him calling his name turned into him begging for him to go faster quicker than normal, but Yamato didn’t mind since he planned on doing so soon anyway. It was difficult for him to resist what he saw in front of him too, Kazuma was too adorable like this, moaning and begging for his dick and somehow making it look innocent. It was unfair and only made him want to ravish him even more, which he decided to give in to by pushing him down and hitting his favourite spot over and over again.

Kazuma could barely keep to his senses with the sensation overcoming him and couldn’t even hide that he loved it anymore, so he asked for his boyfriend to give him _more_ of whatever this was, it made _said_ boyfriend really happy to see him enjoy it like this, he had the best reactions. Especially when he started grinding against Yamato when he slowed down on him.

“You’re so- ah- annoying, you know that?” He replied when Yamato kissed him on his cheek while still fucking him, he felt the sweat on his chest because he still dug his fingers on it and sighed. “It’s your birthday… And you didn’t even let me finish the cake for you.”

“You were the one- teasing me.” Yamato loved how he was still so tight for him and clenching his dick in between his ass, that was all he could ask for on his birthday. “Even now, your eyes are so pretty when you look at me like that, Kazuma. You don’t have to hold it in anymore.” He whispered to him as he caressed his finger down his chest, still teasing him a little but his touch was only filled with affection, the type that Kazuma loved.

And with one more orgasm, which he used to repeat how annoying Yamato was, he did just that together with him since he knew he was at his limit anyway. He sighed in relief when he noticed the sweat on Kai’s chest was accompanied with his semen, but pushed away the dumb smile on his face because he looked too happy for someone that undeservingly sexy _and_ annoying.

Kazuma was breathing slowly against his chest a few minutes later, Yamato had cleaned up most of the mess they made but he knew getting it out of the couch would prove more trouble than he could handle, so he hoped his boyfriend wouldn’t be too mad later to help him with it.

He looked back at him to see his messy bangs cover his sleepy expression, lazily inviting him to just join him already and that he was tired, he loved it more than he could verbally say. So he would just sleep next to him on the couch, it’s not like the cafe would get any customers any time soon anyway.

* * *

He didn’t know how many hours passed since they fell asleep, but he did wake up to the smell of something fresh out of the oven. Yamato opened his eyes and was surprised to see Kagami had returned and carried a plate with cake towards the table, when Kagami noticed him he sighed but quickly put a smile on his face again. “Honestly, I wish you wouldn’t put me through so much physical exercise, baking a cake isn’t really my thing so don’t blame me if it isn’t to your taste.” He softly spoke as he continued to set the table but still refused to meet eyes with him. “Customers or not, it was a good thing I turned around the ‘Open’ sign before I left… And please, put some clothes on. Both of you.”

Yamato then felt the thin cloth covering his and Kazuma’s body, who was still sleeping next to him, and it did cover their bodies but not so much that you couldn’t see what’s underneath. And to make matters more embarrassing, Kazuma started waking up too.

Yamato looked at Kagami for help but only saw him shrug his shoulders while leaning against the table, Kazuma and Yamato had become each other’s responsibilities from the start and he was even let out of knowing about their relationship at first, even if it didn’t take long for him to find out, so this was the perfect way of taking his revenge. “Happy birthday, Yamato-kun~”

He really was a traitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Yamato's birthday isn't even until July but that doesn't stop me from celebrating it early because I love this man and his man


End file.
